Technical Field
The present invention relates to a self diagnosis method, a compile apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a compiler program. The present invention relates to, for example, a self diagnosis method, a compile apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a compiler program, each for causing an apparatus executing a program to perform a self diagnosis.
Background Art
In the field where importance is placed on functional safety, such as in-vehicle apparatuses, detection of a failure is continuously performed by causing a processor to execute a self diagnosis program at arbitrary timing.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-156745) discloses the following technique. A program created by the user (e.g., a user program) and a program not created by the user (e.g., a self diagnosis program) are alternately executed by scheduling. When any error is detected by the self diagnosis program, execution of both the programs is suppressed.